Bittersweet Beginning
by schubskie
Summary: Flash is dead. Artemis takes the blame. My take on how Kid Flash becomes The Flash. Deathfic. Started around- 9/16/2011 Hint of Wally x Artemis Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1

**This was started back when we all thought Artemis was the mole. And we knew that Sports Master had told Aqualad and Red Arrow about a mole, but they kept it secret from everyone else.**

**NOTE: I will not post more until otherwise specified. The reason being is that it may offend some people since Artemis IS portrayed as an antagonist in the story, since (as already stated) at this time everyone thought she was going to betray the team. **

**Thank you, and enjoy :)**

* * *

Wally jogged on up to the Wayne Mansion.

He hadn't seen his friend in weeks, actually not at all since Rob had gotten hurt on an outing with Batman.

But Wally himself was in a good mood. Pressing the doorbell, he stood back, whistling and looking around at the neatly trimmed hedges and into some of the darkened windows.

Rob would surely be happy to see him.

He listened as someone unlatched the door. Alfred promptly appeared.

"Hey Al, Rob and I are gonna play _Zombie Hunter_." He produced the packaged video game he held in his hand.

Alfred nodded, "Master Dick has been long expecting you."

"Believe me, so have I," Wally said good-naturedly walking in.

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! I mean I've been waiting to play this with him," Wally said quickly realizing his mistake, and holding up the game in one hand. "I haven't even opened it yet. Cost me months' worth of allowance." He looked down with a wanting look in his eye as he walked.

Alfred looked over, "Pardon me for asking, but why have you not played it?"

Wally looked up from the game, "Oh, we made a pact whoever got it first would share," He laughed, "I never knew Bruce was such a stickler for games."

Just then, they came to the living room, and to a propped up Dick on the couch.

Dick's right foot was in a cast, and supported by the hassock in front of him. He was mindlessly flipping the channel.

"Wow dude, bleak," Wally commented.

Dick looked back.

"How you holdin up?" Wally asked.

Dick turned back around. "Fine…like I have been for the last 2 weeks."

"Look, sorry Rob, you know I would've come sooner when I heard what happened," Wally said, stepping into the room.

Dick didn't budge. "Then why didn't you," his voice cut.

Wally felt the bite in his tone. "I know this isn't much of an excuse, but Artemis has been-"

Dick snorted, "Your_ girlfriend_ again?"

Wally paused, carefully changing tactics. "Hey so I got a new videogame we can play," He brought out _Zombie Hunter_ in its shiny new packaging.

Dick couldn't help but glance up when he saw what it was. "New?" He asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Mint condition," Wally added emphasis to 'condition' to sound funny.

Dick didn't laugh.

"Come on, let's try it," Wally said, jumping over and onto the couch, next to his best friend.

Dick still didn't seem _too_ convinced.

"You get first game…" he added, waving it in front of Dick's face.

Dick suddenly looked up and over. "Are you serious?"

"When am I never?" Wally mused.

"But you've been waiting for weeks!" He exclaimed, his eyes darting over the game again.

"Eh, so have you," Wally shrugged. He grinned, "Open it up and I'll go get the system ready."

He sprang deftly to the television.

Dick grinned, "Alright, but I'm so going to beat you at this one!" He exclaimed, already tearing open the plastic.

With a small smile, Alfred walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

He returned later on, with snacks, though it was clear the two were very deep into the game.

"Dude, watch out for that one on the left. And on the right! Oh, and that one in the corner!" Wally instructed as Dick's fingers flew.

"Okay, okay I'm got them, what now?" His friend asked.

Just then, Alfred chimed from the doorway. "Anyone hungry?"

Wally looked over, "Starved," he elbowed Dick, "Hey Rob, want anything?"

"Nah, I think I'm good." Dick replied, eyes still glued to the television and fingers still flying.

Wally sat up straighter though as Alfred put down the tray of finger sandwiches.

Not seeing any drinks, Wally got up, "I'm going to go grab a drink," He said.

"Would you like me to get you something?" Alfred offered.

"No thanks," Wally declined, "I'll go get it. Hey Rob, want anything?" He asked again.

Dick looked up for a second this time. "Water," he looked back down at the controls. "Thanks Wally."

"No problem," Wally said, walking out.

He was filling up a second glass of ice water when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.

He flipped it out, reading the following text:

_Artemis_

_5:22 pm_

_hey i want someone to _

_bring to dinner my _

_friends want to meet_

_you are you busy?_

He frowned, and texted back:

_what time?_

Seconds later, he received this reply:

_20 min_

With a frown, Wally looked past his phone and to the door which led into the living room. He looked back down at his phone.

With a sigh, he snapped it shut and slipped it into his pocket.

And then took the two glasses and walked back in.

* * *

Dick had eaten a sandwich or two since his friend had gone.

He glanced up when he saw him reenter.

"Hey Wally! Looks like you missed the Zombie Overlord," he smirked, looking back at the television and controls. "He sent me on some quest."

"Uh, sounds great Rob," Wally said, trying to hide the frown on his face as he placed the two glasses on coasters carefully.

Dick hit pause. He knew something was up. Wally _never _used a coaster.

"What's wrong?" He fixed his friend with a frown.

Wally stayed standing. "Something's come up," he said. He didn't want to lie to his best friend. So he told the truth with a cringe, "With _Artemis_."

Dick widened his eyes with disbelief. He knew what this meant.

"You're ditching me? Again?"

"Rob, I-"Wally took a step forward.

"No. You know what Wally? Just leave. Take this." Dick threw the game box at him.

Wally caught it. "I'm sorry Rob-"

"Take your stupid game and leave!" Dick snapped, pointing toward the television.

Wally looked back, hurt reflected over his green eyes.

But he did what Dick told him to do.

And he left the mansion silently, leaving a silent Dick as well.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later, near the end of Spring Break, the boys still had not talked.

Dick sat, flipping through the channels on the television in his luxurious living room as he had just one week before. His leg only required a splint, a lighter and less cumbersome cast. He had gotten back into training.

But he was still mad.

Why did Artemis suddenly take _so _much preference over him? What had happened to their friendship? Was she really important enough to ignore him for so long?

With these angry and confused questions in mind, Dick continued flipping through the channels.

That's when Bruce came in.

The heaviness of his step right away made Dick turn and look up from his seat on the couch. On call with Batman had told him he never walked that way, unless something was wrong.

_And Bruce had come home late last night._ But then again, didn't he always?

"Dick, we need to talk," his voice was somber.

Dick pricked up. "What is it?"

Walking into the room, the young super could tell that his mentor was worn and tired looking; even more so than he usually was. Dark circles under his eyes told Dick he hadn't slept, and it made him look more like Batman than Bruce Wayne.

He walked until he was directly in front of the youth.

Dick watched as he took a breath in.

"Flash has expired."

"What do you mean? You can't-"Dick caught himself.

Was this really true? Was this really happening?

Bruce breathed again, and his outtake of air shuddered.

"He's gone. Barry Allen is dead."

Dick was on his feet now, mind reeling. Mr. Allen was dead. The Flash was dead. He was _dead!_

His eyes widened. "Wally!" He wanted to shout it, but instead it came only as a whisper.

Previous barriers were now broken; he was no longer angry with his friend.

"Oh my god Wally," He said, as if the fiery redhead were in the room with him. But he wasn't.

Dick knew he had to find him.

"He's at home, expressing grievances with his parents." Bruce said flatly, as if reading his thoughts.

Dick looked up at his mentor, and then ran out of the room, without saying goodbye.

He didn't even grab his coat as he shut the front door behind him.

* * *

It didn't occur to Dick to ask how it had happened until he reached the front door of his friend's house. But by then it was too late, and he was out of breath from running all the way there.

He didn't knock.

_Would the Wests really want him to disturb their grieving? _

He knew under the mat there was a spare key. Wally had shown it to him before. Retrieving it, Dick quickly wriggled it in and opened the door loudly, announcing his entrance.

In the kitchen he heard soft sobs and voices. He paused, suddenly uncertain.

Mrs. West was the crying openly. Mr. West was comforting her.

_No Wally._

Dick looked toward the stairs, and began his ascent quickly.

"Wally?" He called out, his hand lightly touching the railing.

No reply came back.

He continued up and came to Wally's door. It was shut, but not locked.

He knocked, but again there was no reply.

So he turned the knob and entered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter! Again, I wrote this awhile ago when we all thought Artemis was the traitor.**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw; not even the news of Mr. Allen's death.

Wally was lying on his bed, stomach down, sobbing into his pillow.

Dick had never heard Wally cry before. It was unsettling. It was desolating.

_It was unfair._

Sudden anger flared in Dick as he walked into the room toward his best friend. Whoever had done this to him…_whoever _had _would pay dearly for it. _

Wally didn't look up, even though Dick knew he must have heard him by now.

He dared to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wally?" His voice was soft, in stark contrast to his feelings.

Wally's kept crying. "What?" his voice cracked.

Dick took a startled step back and suddenly felt like crying himself.

Wally tore his face from the pillow, looking up. Snot and tears and red were all Dick could make of his face. His green eyes were suddenly lost in all of it.

"I'm so sorry Rob," he choked out.

"Sorry for what?" Dick asked, after he was momentarily confused.

"I've been such a jerk!" He cried out, loud enough Dick was sure that everyone could hear.

"I've been ignoring you…Uncle Barry…" here he broke into more hysterics before he could go on. "And all for _her_!" He growled.

"Shh, Wally, what happened?" Dick tried to comfort his friend with a gentler voice. He dared to sit on the edge of his bed.

"She left. She left me when she heard what happened," He choked. His fingers found the edge of his shirt. He fumbled with it in his fingers, his hands seemingly losing all dexterity.

Dick was once again startled.

Artemis had _left him_? Was he hearing that correctly? When she found out, she had left him?

He felt his confusion fill with rage.

"My life was perfect yesterday," Wally said quietly.

Dick knew that pain. He had felt the same thing when his parents died. But in a way, this was worse. This was worse watching Wally's life crumble than watching his own.

"Wally," he said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder this time. He looked him directly in the bloodshot eyes.

"None of this was your fault. I forgive you. Actually, it's okay. You don't need to be forgiven because it was my fault anyway. I was selfish."

_Anything. _

Dick would take anything now just for this to be over. He didn't want Wally's pain. He didn't want Wally's heartbreak. He didn't want Wally to die a little, the way he did when he watched his parents.

A horrible thought suddenly struck Dick: _What if he had watched it?_

_Dick was going to kill Artemis._

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," Wally said. He slowed now, as if part of what his friend had said gotten through to him. "Rob I'm so sorry, I didn't even get to say goodbye…" His voice was thick with fear.

"Wally, I swear we'll make this right." Dick said, he was bad at consoling people, and he knew it. But he just said what he felt needed to be said. "We'll get through this."

Wally grew quieter after that.

Dick waited.

He waited to see if he was alright on his own…No, he wouldn't leave his friend's side for the next few days, he knew that. But he wanted to see if he was going to be okay. If he needed psychological help. If he needed Bruce's help.

But for now, he did what he knew best; he waited.

At length Wally sat up. He wiped his face on his crumpled sleeve. His friend looked disheveled. Sickly even.

And in that moment Dick realized _Flash had been a part of Wally. _

Dick felt like he was going to be sick himself.

"Did you hear the story?" Wally asked. But this voice was different. It didn't sound sick and wounded.

It sounded dead.

Dick hesitated. He wanted to lie.

But unfortunately Wally knew what this hesitation meant.

"He died saving the world; a hero's death. I wasn't there for it."

This voice isn't Wally. This isn't him either.

"I'm so sorry Wally," Dick said. That's all he could think of saying.

Wally's expression showed hurt, but he said nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

News of the event spread like wildfire; at least with those in the superhero community.

Dick had gone back home upon Mr. and Mrs. West's request. But he was aware of this catching fire, he knew how big of stir this would cause in the almost secretive community.

Wally and his parents still needed more time. Dick understood.

Dick had trudged home, full of sadness and bitter hatred for Artemis.

Bruce was gone when he got back.

But Dick knew he wanted to go to Mount Olympus.

So he left on his own, since Alfred wasn't home either.

* * *

It was early evening, and streaks of blood-red shot across the sky. Dick looked up, the display reflecting off his shades. He frowned, knowing this to be a sign of good weather, but gut feeling told the opposite.

He wished the base had a door so he could've slammed it on the way in.

"Recognize Robin," the voice of the headquarters sounded as he marched in.

He found the entire team but Artemis and Wally in the kitchen. No one seemed startled when Robin came in.

"Where are they," he almost demanded.

Megan and Superboy exchanged uneasy glances, but it was Kaldur who answered.

"Wally is in his room packing. Artemis is…" he paused, "Under questioning," he carefully chose his words.

"Questioning?" Robin knew what that meant, but he wished he didn't.

"Robin. We are all upset with what happened, but-"Kaldur began.

"Don't act like this is normal because it isn't Kaldur," Robin snapped.

"Yelling won't solve anything," Kaldur stated evenly.

"Pretending nothing happened won't either," Robin challenged.

"I'm not pretending," Kaldur refuted, holding Boy Wonder's gaze.

Robin held his. "She did this," he hissed, "She killed him. She used Wally to get to him and now he's gone and Wally's in pieces."

He gestured back to Wally's bedroom door.

Megan and Superboy looked back and forth between the two. Superboy looked even more surprised, and Megan looked frightened.

Kaldur broke the gaze first and looked down and away.

Robin stormed off down the hall to Wally's room.

"Wally!" He called. "Wally!"

* * *

Dick found his friend packing in his room.

He opened the door revealing an empty room; save for a few stacks of neatly folded clothes around Wally. Dick watched his friend work, his fingers still stumbling but meticulously tucking his possessions away into a suitcase.

Knowing Wally's boisterous and messy nature, it was unnerving to watch, even more so than having an argument with the team's leader just seconds before.

_Artemis had done this._

"I heard you guys talking about me," Wally spoke. His voice was quiet. His voice was nondescript. "I heard what you said."

"You did?" Robin took a step forward.

"Yeah. I hate them," Wally bit aggressively.

Robin widened his eyes. He was angry at the team too, but he didn't think Wally should hate them.

"It wasn't their fault; they didn't know-"

Wally's glare cut him off. This wasn't Wally anymore. This wasn't his best friend any longer.

Then, sudden grief.

"They don't understand," Wally choked.

"I do," Robin said, again not sure of what to say. Wally needed help; fast. He was losing it. Because of his loss. Because of how the team reacted.

Because of Artemis.

"They knew," Wally cried. "G.A. and Bats and Kaldur and Roy… They _all _knew."

Because of his own _mentor_.

"What?" Robin found himself shrieking this time. He caught himself.

"What do you mean?" He asked quieter.

Wally looked up, apparently surprised that his friend didn't know this. But his voice resumed its monotone from earlier, "They knew something was fishy with her. They didn't tell us."

Robin's head spun.

"How-do you know for sure?" He struggled to say the words.

Wally glanced up and nodded.

Robin knew he was sure.

He just didn't want it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, Pre-Invasion and even Pre-Secret Revealing. We all thought Artemis was the mole, so back then I thought it would be interesting if her deceit led to Wally becoming The Flash.**

**The first half of this I wrote about a year ago or so; I had just forgotten to put it in earlier :P whoops. But the second half is from today, about 5 minutes ago. **

**Thank you to all reviewers, subscribers, and favoriters (no, that last one isn't a word :P). You guys have really inspired me to continue to write this fic- which I had planned on abandoning. **

**And, as always,**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"How could you?" Dick's voice was thick with lament.

He was at home again, Wally was at his too.

Tomorrow, he'd become Flash. But today, he was still Kid Flash.

At least to Dick.

"Dick I'm busy-"Bruce tried to maneuver around the younger super.

But Dick stood firm.

"How could you know? How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't let this happen," Bruce snapped.

Dick realized he'd gone too far but didn't care. "You did. When you let them date."

"They shouldn't have dated within the team-"

"Because you plant spies in ours, I know," Dick bit sarcastically. It sounded nasty. But he was so angry with him right now.

He was angry at everybody.

"Because you play your own little games, I know Bruce. I know." He spun around, hurt.

"Richard," Bruce spoke.

Dick left him in the hallway of the house.

Bruce had been on his way out. What would he care if he left now?

Dick stormed past a startled Alfred and into the kitchen.

He slumped at the counter.

He could've prevented this. He should have known more than the rest of them, really. He should have not neglected Wally, even if he did have a girlfriend. He should have done more and said more and never should have yelled at him.

"I'm sorry too Wally," he murmured.

"I'm so sorry too."

He remembered what Wally had done for him back at the mansion. He hadn't come as soon as he had hoped, but he had lifted his spirits. Yelling at him now about Artemis wouldn't solve anything; Dick didn't want to anyway. He should have been more understanding. He should have cared.

"_Take your stupid game and leave!"_

Dick cringed upon remembering his last words to Wally on that happy day.

He had turned him out without a care.

"I messed up," the ebony cradled his head in his hand, hair splayed against his fingers.

"Then I suggest you make it right again, Master Dick." Alfred's prompt and proper voice brought the disillusioned teen out of his funk.

He jumped, still seated on the woven willow counter seat, "How?" he sniffled. He looked back down, "The damage is already done."

"If I may be so bold as to suggest this," Alfred gave a slight cough, making Dick look back up. "I think you should comfort young Wallace first; and then patch things between yourself and your team."

Dick widened his eyes, "How did you know-"

"Mumbling under one's breath is hardly something a gentleman does," the butler scolded mildly. Then he gave a wink, "And it allowsfor certain _eavesdropping_..."

A small smile found its way to the ebony's lips, despite himself. Al had really become one of the Bats over the years.

Then he scowled, "How do I forgive Kaldur? He_ knew _about this-"

"I am quite certain _Kaldur_'_ahm _feels quite terrible for it too," Alfred responded. "The guilt you possess, Master Dick, is most likely felt by all your friends."

Once again, the teen looked down; but he thought hard about Al's words.

Did they really feel it? _Of course they did!_ - Who was he to doubt? They _had_ become friends over the course of missions shared, however short that period of time was.

He frowned a little more though, considering the situation and all that had happened again. It was like a detective to think through things clearly and concisely before making any decisions.

"They need you, Master Dick. To make things right again."

Dick looked up at the elderly butler and nodded, then smiled, and then stood. "You're right. I can do this. I can make everyone feel better."

He left the room wondering how the butler had pumped him up so much. Maybe he was just used to Bruce.

Then how did_ Wally_ always seem to pick himself up (save this one instance)?

_I know a lot of really great people in my life_, the bird noted before walking out of the kitchen. _Now it's time to save one of them._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For all of you who don't already know, I've been on hiatus since late August/early September. So bear with me if it sounds stale; this is my first fic I'm working on after returning and I tried my hardest! I actually like this one though because I can put all this drama into it that my other fics would make sound silly xP **

**That said I'm thinking about a BIG OLD DRAMATIC ending :D I hope you guys love it when the time comes. **

**In the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

"Wally?"

Robin's voice echoed around the cave, bouncing off walls and creating differing inflections.

"Where is everyone?" he muttered.

The ebony flipped up a panel behind the toaster oven in the kitchen, checking for heat signatures on the exposed green grid screen.

One red dot blinked a floor below; the library. One in the conference room.

"So we're done with questioning?" he said half-surprised, walking out.

Robin pushed open the heavy door into the room with the green chairs.

Awhile ago he and the rest of the team had their individual therapy sessions with Black Canary about the horrific training simulation. The one where Flash was only _pretended_ to be dead, along with all the other Leaguers.

_And Artemis. _

Speaking of which, the archer was sitting in the very same green chair before him. Her knees were tucked to her chest and her face hidden in her lap. In a quiet voice she asked,

"Are you here to yell at me too?"

"Surprised they left you alone," Robin snapped in return. But then he remembered he was here to help Wally.

_Tone it down. You need to find the reason. _

"They didn't trust me to be in their headquarters. Not even their fake one," she sniffled.

"Well the League doesn't exactly take killing one of their own lightly."

_Tone it down, Dick-_

"I didn't KILL him!" She sprang up, pointing a finger accusingly at him. The chair behind her tipped over.

Robin tensed, "Then what_ did_ _happen_, Artemis?"

_Stay calm Dick. _

"When did you go rogue? Why on _Wally_? Of all people-"

"I know, I know," she crumbled to the ground like a popped balloon. "The rest of us have mostly outgrown our mentors," she muttered shakily. "_But him_...he still talked about Flash like he was a _God_."

Her voice broke on 'God' and her back began to shake. S_he_ _was crying_.

Robin frowned.

Twice in one day? He really _wasn't_ very good at this stuff.

The ebony observed as she continued to cry, but the more he watched the more his own heart began to melt to sympathy. But then he stiffened.

_I still need to know the truth. For all I know, this could be a ploy. Maybe the League DID leave security on her, and she's trying to use me to escape-_

_...But this is still Artemis. Artemis as in his /teammate/. Trusted friend. Ally. _

Robin grunted at this internal argument and decided to take a few cautionary steps over anyway.

"Artemis. Tell me what happened. Please," he kept his voice steady.

The archer looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "Robin... _The Light_. My father...he's a part of it. They took...it was a set-up."

"They took _what_? How was it a set-up?"

She looked off at one corner of the room, still hunched over on her knees.

"He arranged my capture, alright?" her breath was barely above a whisper. "Flash knew how much _I_ _meant to Wally_."

Suddenly her eyes lit like fire and she spun around on Robin.

"I don't know why they did it or how, but you've got to _believe me_! _They _did it! I would never try to hurt any member of the League; _especially not _Wally!"

The Boy Wonder observed her for a few moments more.

He still didn't know all the details, but he knew the basic picture now; The Light pretended to put Artemis in real danger and only tipped off Flash. For whatever reason, the speedster went by himself to the scene, and then risked his life to save Artemis.

"So...you knew all along? I mean when you were there, at the scene," he said.

She curled up into a fetal position and rocked slowly.

"Yeah," she whimpered.

Robin suppressed a shudder.

This was getting weird _fast._ Wally and Artemis were usually two of the more hard-nosed people on the team and now they were falling apart.

He thought about this tidbit for a few more moments then said,

"I have just one more question..."

She didn't even glance upwards.

"...What does The League think?"

Artemis stopped rocking totally and sat very still. Then in a flat, dead voice,

"They don't believe me."

* * *

**As always, special thanks to everyone who has subscribed/favorited/commented! I really appreciate the support :)**


End file.
